1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for collectively managing configuration values (config data) for switching operations of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional image forming apparatuses that store configuration values (config data) for switching the operations of the image forming apparatuses. Because config data is stored in storage units provided in the respective individual image forming apparatuses, it is necessary to make configurations for each image forming apparatus when changing the config data of all of the image forming apparatuses.
There is a technique in which such config data is collectively configured in multiple image forming apparatuses by a given information processing apparatus in order to eliminate this burden. In addition, there is a technique in which config data is managed collectively by placing config data in a network-accessible location, and allowing multiple image forming apparatuses to access the config data (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-130838).
However, although the aforementioned techniques that enable config data to be managed collectively have been provided, the following problems occur. In the case where new functions have been added as a part of new models, there will be settings items for which past config data is not present, and thus the new devices will be unable to be managed using the config data that is being collectively managed.
Although a technique for registering new items does exist in a user management system (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-113597), this system lacks a technique for managing config data collectively.